The Computer Walks Among Us
The Computer Walks Among Us is the sixth episode of the second season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, and the nineteenth episode overall in the series. Premise At a science project for Coolsville Jr. High's Brain Club, Velma invents the Dinkley 2000, a computer that can do it all, but soon she is framed for stealing when the computer goes wild. The principal suspends her from school, so the others decide they will get to the bottom of it to clear her name. Synopsis Everyone was gathered at the Brain Club Science Show at the Coolsville Junior High School, where all the smart kids showed their latest inventions. Velma's project is a robot, the Dinkley 2000, which follows everything command. Principal Morton announces Velma has won; adding up to three years in a row. Her parents suggest a celebration at the ice cream store which is what they did. However, as they all leave, the Dinkley 2000 then goes rogue. The next day after class, Daphne discovers that her notebook is missing, followed by Freddie's missing National Exaggerator papers, and food missing from Shaggy's locker. Velma then uses her robot to help find the items, pointing them to locker #1216, which reveals to be stored with everyone's stuff, as well as the fact the locker belongs to Velma. Bruce Wormsley, who won second place at the show, is hurt when he found his pencil case, and their teacher Mrs. Stickler finds the answers for tomorrow's year end math final. She says they'll have to see the principal about it. At the clubhouse, Velma falls into despair when she learns that she's suspended and believes her parents wouldn't understand. But the gang resolves to get to the bottom of the mystery and they decide to ask the robot for help, but realise they left it back at school. Since Velma is suspended, Daphne gives her a makeover. That night, the gang get inside and begin looking for clues in the hallways. Scooby finds Velma's magnifying glass, a pencil case, and tire tracks in front of their lockers, which Velma says they're from her robot. Just then the robot attacks them, declaring it must delete the gang. The robot grabs Velma, which provokes Scooby, and after a few tries, saves her by tickling the robot. The gang then tricks it and escapes through the disguise routine. They then look into the janitor's office and meet the janitor, Gus, who loves building and shows them his mopping kayak, which he uses to row away. The robot then attacks the gang again, chasing them all over the school, until Scooby drives it away by scratching a chalkboard with his claws. They then find Velma's briefcase and a red second place ribbon. Unfortunately, the robot catches the gang off guard and grabs Freddie, Daphne, and Shaggy, and devours them, before moving in on Velma. After asking Scooby something, she gets an idea to stop the robot. She and Scooby ask the robot to do several chores at once until it overloads. Freddie, Daphne, and Shaggy then emerge from the robot unharmed. Velma explains that Scooby reminded her that the robot was designed to follow every command. The gang calls Mrs. Stickler and Principal Morton for the unveiling; Velma explains that the robot was being controlled by Bruce Wormsley, as she suspected him when Scooby found his pencil case, and the red ribbon was the same one he won for his science project. Bruce confesses that he was tired of Velma always doing better than him, so he decided to get her kicked out of the school, by framing her, making him the number one student. He is then taken to the Principal's office, where they'll talk with his parents (and possibly expelled afterwards). The next day, Velma is welcomed back to the school and is assured by her parents that they will always understand no matter what. Shaggy and Scooby then wonder what happened to her robot, which she reveals she gave to Gus. Mrs. Stickler is glad that Velma's back, who then says that it wouldn't have been possible without her friend, Scooby-Doo. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Freddie Jones Supporting characters: * Mr. Dinkley * Mrs. Dinkley * Red Herring * Mr. Mortorn * Mrs. Stickler * Gus Villains: * Dinkley 2000 * Bruce Wormsley Other characters: * Jenkins * Newscaster Locations * Coolsville ** Coolsville Junior High School *** Auditorium ** Scooby-Doo Detective Agency clubhouse Objects * Scrub brush * Rubber duckie * Wheelbarrow Vehicles * TBA Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * This is one of the only times where Fred suspecting Red Herring of being the culprit actually makes some sense — Velma's robot embarrassed him at the competition, so he could've taken control of it to get revenge on her. Miscellaneous * Recurring gag: Fred forgetting that Velma is in disguise. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * While disguised, Velma's lipstick disappears and reappears randomly. * In the shot of the gang looking in horror, just before the robot grabs Velma, her tank top is yellow rather than green. * After the robot grabs Velma, and Scooby is sounding his bugle, the portion of his tail wrapped around the bugle is the same yellow as the bugle itself. * When the robot is being taken to the shower, Scooby says, "Follow us!" but his mouth isn't moving. * In the shot of everyone looking surprised after Daphne says, "It wasn't you, was it, Velma?", Velma's skirt is white instead of its usual red. * Bruce's shirt pockets alternate between brown and white throughout the episode. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * From a wide-angle view, everyone leaves the exit door in the auditorium, but close-up, Mr. Mortorn is only just walking out, turning off the light as he leaves. * The Dinkley 2000 only picks up one locker, but when Scooby tickles it with a feather, it is holding three lockers, and continues to hold three until it tosses them away. * It isn't necessary to be quiet in the library, as not only is it after hours, but there is nobody in the library apart from the gang and the robot. * Velma stated that the Dinkley 2000 was programmed to do what she asked, but it obeyed Scooby's order to walk on high wire. Then again, she never said that the robot wouldn't take commands from anyone else. * When Bruce is first ejected from the robot, he is missing his right hand shirt pocket, then it reappears when he says that he knew he'd be the number one student again with Velma gone. Then, as Mr. Mortorn escorts him out, his left hand shirt pocket is missing its pens. Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 5 DVD released by Warner Home Video on January 9, 2007. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 2nd, 3rd & 4th Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 17, 2009. Quotes External links * TBA Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Red Herring